1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element provided with a semiconductor laminated body which has a first conductivity type layer, a light-emitting layer and a second conductivity type layer in this order.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor light-emitting element of this type is known which is provided with a semiconductor laminated body having a first conductivity type layer, a light-emitting layer and a second conductivity type layer in this order (see, e.g., JP-T 2003-524295). In this light-emitting element, a transparent electrode made of ITO is formed on the first conductivity type layer and an auxiliary electrode for diffusing an electric current is further formed on the transparent electrode.
However, the semiconductor light-emitting element described in JP-T 2003-524295 has a problem that, even though light incident on the transparent electrode from the light-emitting layer is reflected at the auxiliary electrode, the light is more than a little absorbed in the transparent electrode.